


Kevät

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Finland (Country), Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Old Age, Romance, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring was the season where love is said to blossom and where people come alive once more. For Berwald, it brought back so many memories of the two of them together. It almost made him shed a tear but he did his best to keep his composure. He never wanted Tino to see him cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevät

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to save this drabble for a collection I was going to post sometime in the future but I changed my mind and decided to post this separately. I hope you guys like this as much as Tumblr did!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

Holding a tiny bouquet of lilies, Berwald closed his tiny flower shop early and made his way through the cold streets of Helsinki. Although spring had arrived, today was colder than normal. But the weather was not a factor for Berwald on this particular day. Today was a special day for him as he planned to see his long-time friend and love of his life, Tino Väinämöinen. He had known Tino for decades and met while Tino was an exchange student in Sweden. When it came time to part ways, Berwald couldn’t say good-bye. Instead, he threw away his luxurious life in Stockholm and moved to Helsinki with Tino where they had been inseparable ever since. Time had passed and Berwald was in his sixties but their love for one another had never changed.  
  
Arriving at his destination, Berwald felt a strange but familiar feeling inside his chest. He was anxious but happy to see Tino and he hoped he felt the same way too. Walking through the metal gates and down a winding path of gravel and grass, he found the place he was looking for and saw Tino waiting for him. He chuckled when he saw the warm smile on his face, his heart skipping a beat, just like it used when he first met Tino all those years ago. Although time had not been good to Berwald, Tino still looked beautiful as ever, not to mention energetic as well. He heard him call out to him as a signal to follow him and Berwald happily did as he was told. As he followed Tino on another stretch of gravel path, he noticed he was more energetic than he normally was. But he didn’t put much thought into it as he figured it was due to the arrival of spring in his homeland. Spring after all was the season where love is said to blossom and where people come alive once more. For Berwald, it brought back so many memories of the two of them together. It almost made him shed a tear but he did his best to keep his composure. He never wanted Tino to see him cry.  
  
Berwald heard Tino call out his name once more as he saw him wave at their meeting spot. For the last few decades the two always met up here. It was their special place to be together and have all the privacy in the world. Time stood still in this place. No matter how many years had gone by or how the seasons changed, the place still looked the same and untouched since they began meeting here. But that was Berwald’s favourite thing about this place. He could always come here and feel a sense of familiarity. He knew that was Tino’s favourite thing about this place too.  
  
He could feel Tino’s touch as Berwald slowly got on his knees. A small smile formed onto his face. ‘ _Always so kind and helpful,_ ’ he thought to himself. He took a moment to breathe as he slowly felt his emotions overtake him. He took the flowers he had been carrying and placed them in front of a gravestone.  
  
Berwald couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. No matter how much he wished, it never got easier. But he could feel Tino’s arms wrap around him. To him, that meant that Tino was happy and in a better place. That’s all Berwald needed to know.  
  
 _“Thank you for not forgetting about me.”_  
  
\--  
  
 _Tino Väinämöinen_  
 _December 6, 1957 – April 2, 1982_  
 _The Earth lost an angel but the Heavens gained a one_


End file.
